


Birthday Baby

by TMar



Series: Messing Around [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Peter turns seventeen. Tony has something special in mind.





	Birthday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged underage even though 17 is legal in New York. If that bothers you, don't read it.
> 
> Fulfilling one request with this story: Tony fucking Peter while Peter still has a diaper on.
> 
> WARNING: If piss porn and its related fetishes squicks you out, stay far away. I MEAN IT. Don't read it and complain to me later.

Birthday Baby

Peter's birthday party was as lavish as he'd allow Tony to make it. Tony refused to hire just any place; Peter finally agreed to the Marriott as not only did they have a pool, but also a revolving restaurant. The prices were ridiculous, but Tony just laughed them off. "I'm a billionaire; if I want to hire a revolving restaurant for my boyfriend's birthday, I will!" he said when Peter balked after actually seeing how much everything cost. "And it's not every day that a person becomes legal in the state of New York!" Peter couldn't argue with that logic.

They agreed beforehand that there would be no PDA at the party, not even the holding of hands. Tony had insisted on making a speech, but it would be about Peter's work ethic as a Stark Foundation grant recipient. Peter blushed all the way through as Tony made quite a few double-entendres that only the two of them (and mayyybe May) would get.

Finally it was over. Despite not being able to drink, Peter felt giddy. Being a geeky kid was hard; being a geeky kid with very little money was even harder. He'd never complained or even cared about not having the things others had; it had forced him to improvise. His improvised webs had been what caught Tony's eye in the first place. But here he was, for once allowed to be the centre of attention, to have something gratuitously expensive for once. It made his head spin.

Now May was escorting him to Tony's condo. It was almost as though she suspected Tony might try to take him out to indulge in a spell of underage drinking. But he'd already nixed that idea; he was pretty sure that, due to his enhanced metabolism and powers, alcohol wouldn't affect him anyway.

May stood in the doorway and gave him a hug. "So glad you enjoyed yourself," she said. "And you shouldn't have spent so much money," she told Tony.

"Eh, it's just money. Worth it to see Peter's face, though, don't you agree?" He kissed May's hand. 

May smiled tolerantly. "You make sure he gets to sleep on time. You hear me, Mister Stark?"

"Gotcha," said Tony as May patted Peter's cheek and left to home. Tony'd had his driver wait for her, of course.

As soon as the door was closed, Peter literally pounced on Tony. He managed to drag him into the bedroom while simultaneously kissing and undressing him. They had to move away from each other every few seconds to get clothes off, but once they were off, they bounced onto the bed together, entangled in each other.

They rolled around a bit, kissing messily, until Tony ended up on top and managed to straddle Peter and sit up a bit, looking down at him. "So you enjoyed yourself, huh?"

"So much, Daddy, so, so much!" Peter enthused, arching up to try to rub against Tony. 

Tony bore down, stilling him. "Hmmm, so you should have anything you want for your birthday. I mean in bed," he said before Peter could argue. "So what do you want, Baby?"

"I wanna fuck you," Peter said.

"That's it? You know, you've fucked me before. Nothing more... adventurous?"

"I wanna wear a diaper while I do it," Peter said. He was getting more and more brazen about his kinks. Tony thought of this as a Very Good Thing.

"Okay, get one then, Baby."

Tony made quick work of getting Peter into his diaper. "Now wet it just a bit for me." He watched as Peter let go, getting that look of relief on his face that he found hard to hide. "Hm, now stop, baby. Enough."

With some effort Peter stopped. He was used to just letting it all go at once, but this was proving to be more fun.

Tony leaned over and undid only one side of the diaper, pulling Peter's cock out. "Gonna be a bit awkward with part of the diaper getting in the way," he said. "Good. Every time you thrust into me, I'm gonna feel your wetness." He turned around and went to his hands and knees while Peter got the lube. As he probed Tony with a finger, he discovered that Tony was already slick. "You didn't!"

Tony snorted. "Of course I did. Now, don't stretch me. Gonna be a tight fit, maybe hurt some, nice and sore."

Peter knew Tony liked a little bit of pain sometimes; he also knew Tony could relax on cue. So he just lubed his cock and started pushing in, and as expected, Tony relaxed and he slid inside.

He fucked Tony slowly at first, then sped up, but every time he tried to reach around and take Tony in hand, Tony moved his hand away. "No, I have something else planned," he said. "Just fuck me so nice, Baby."

And so Peter did, on and on, faster and faster, his thrusts resulting in the diaper rubbing Tony's ass, rubbing some of his wetness into Tony's skin. He knew by the way Tony shivered that he loved that. Finally, Peter's thrusts started becoming irregular as he moved, wanting only to come.

Then he did come, spewing loads of his semen into Tony's ass, reveling in it. He collapsed over Tony's back, still thrusting minutely, but Tony didn't unlock his arms and go to his stomach like he normally would have; no, he continued to hold himself there, Peter's cock still inside him. Peter mumbled incoherently and moved up, but Tony didn't let him pull out.

"No, Baby, now I have something for you. Wait." He took Peter's hand and wrapped it around his cock... which was soft, Peter noticed in alarm.

But that hardly had time to register fully, as a stream of piss erupted from Tony's cock and splashed the quilt. Peter was so startled and turned on that he started to get hard again!

"Hmmmm.... Baby... you like this? Me pissing our bed with you inside me, holding me? Huh, Pete? You like?"

"Yeah... yeah... oh, God, Daddy... yeah!"

Finally Tony's stream slowed and stopped. This time when Peter moved away Tony didn't stop him. But Tony did grin when he saw Peter's condition. "Got you hard all over again, huh?"

Peter blushed. "Yes, Daddy."

"Now, come and lie down." Tony directed him to lie right on the huge, spreading wet spot he had made with his piss.

Only at that moment did Peter realize he still had the diaper on. He moved to pull it off, but Tony stopped him. "Nuh-uh. Leave it on. I'm gonna fuck you with it on."

And then he did, lubing his now-hard cock and Peter's hole, thrusting in, not wasting time. Peter was on his back, his ass tilted into the air, Tony gripping one thigh hard as he moved in and out. "Not... gonna... take long, Baby," he rasped.

"Don't take long," Peter gasped. "Come in me, come in me."

Tony fucked him faster and harder with each word out of Peter's mouth, until: "Uhn, oh, yeah!" Tony's back bowed as he began to spew his semen into his baby. "Uhn, uhn, uhn!"

Because his senses were dialed to eleven, Peter felt every spurt inside him, and his own cock stiffened more with each one. Finally Tony stopped moving, one hand landing next to Peter's head on the quilt.

"Whoa," Tony said. "That was fucking amazing."

Peter smiled at him, feeling sleepy despite being aroused.

"You want me to do something about that?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. "Do up my diaper."

Tony pulled it closed and re-stuck the tab. "You gonna rub off inside there?"

"Yeah." Peter turned onto his front, thrusting gently against the bed, creating friction for his cock inside his diaper.

Tony lay down next to him and put a hand on the back of the diaper as Peter unhurriedly rubbed himself to orgasm. 

"Hmmm.... Daddy... yeah..." And then Tony felt the jerks as Peter unloaded his second orgasm of the night into his diaper. 

About ten minutes went by as they lay there, then Tony heard a very distinctive sound: Peter wetting his diaper.

"Gonna sleep now, Baby?" he asked. He didn't suggest changing the bedclothes. They enjoyed their kink too much.

"Hmmm," said Peter, already almost asleep.

Tony got up, fetched a light blanket from the linen closet, and snuggled down next to Peter, covering them both. "Happy birthday, Baby," he said, kissing Peter's shoulder before he, too, drifted off.

END


End file.
